


Mentes depravadas

by Kaiku_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/F, Horror, Kidnapping, Love, Mild Blood, Other, Psychological Torture, Romance, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiku_kun/pseuds/Kaiku_kun
Summary: Siempre tan valiente, siempre tan decidida, Liza, pero ahora vamos a despojarte de todo aquello que pueda llenarte de orgullo. A ver qué haces sin tus Pokémon, sin tu libertad, sin ese amor que esperabas. Y luego, no sé, ¿qué tal unos chupitos de ketchup?





	Mentes depravadas

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot ha sido publicado originalmente en el foro de Mundo Yuri en motivo de la celebración del "1er reto literario de Mundo Yuri: Scary Movie"

Ella no debería de estar allí. Liza, como aspirante a campeona de la liga Pokémon de Teselia, debería estar entrenando con sus Pokémon, o investigando a los del Alto Mando…

Bueno, se podría decir que estaba investigando.

Cuando entró toda envalentonada en una sala oscura sin mirar por dónde iba con todo su equipo eufórico por ganar a Lotto, Liza nunca pensó que una escritora friki rodeada de libros y de fantasmas (aparentemente) inofensivos le fueran a dar la paliza de su vida.

Se bloqueó. Simplemente se bloqueó. No esperaba nada de lo que se encontró contra Anís. La Alto Mando misma la había sorprendido con su entusiasmo para la lectura y esa mirada energética y a la vez perdida en las nubes que solía poner. Apenas reaccionó ante los ataques de sus Pokémon.

—Dios, ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? —balbuceó, mientras caminaba hacia donde no debería caminar.

Solamente había una forma de ser idiota que involucrara no prestar atención a los Pokémon de un rival, sino a éste mismo: le gustaba. Simplemente allí había aparecido, un flechazo entre las sombras de la biblioteca, un truco de un Litwick quizás, pues la había encantado al instante y, como hipnotizada, fue derecha hacia la derrota, directa a caer a cada trampa de la sensual mujer gótica y sus fantasmas.

Pero, apenas un día después, cuando aún estaba en el edificio del Alto Mando, recibió una nota:

“Me gustaría verte de nuevo, Liza, de Pueblo Arcilla. Quiero enseñarte cómo mejorar en batallas contra el Alto Mando. Ven a la Residencia Teselia esta noche y enseña a los guardias esta nota. Mi casa es la número 2.

Anís, del Alto Mando”

Lo primero que dijo, hizo, sintió al leer la nota fue recibir un mazazo en el estómago. Quería ir. Deseaba ir. Solamente para verla, aunque podría encontrarla siempre en la Liga. Era idiota. Pero quería ir, y la citaba Anís personalmente.

Antes de que se lo hubiera pensado más, ya había enseñado la nota a los guardias y ya estaba en las calles de la Residencia Teselia, como la llamó Anís.

—No debería estar aquí… —se repitió una vez más.

Aquel sitio de noche daba escalofríos. Eran casas de un piso, pero eran altas, parecían antiguas y desgastadas, y formaban una calle silenciosa en la que apenas había luces. Algunos de los faroles titilaban con indecisión al paso de Liza, como si le estuvieran advirtiendo ellos también que la aspirante no tenía que estar allí.

—Número 2… no tendría que estar muy lejos.

La calle iba en el orden inverso. Empezaba alrededor de la decena, y, al fondo de todo, estaba la número 1, que se levantaba imponente. Aquella debía de ser la casa del campeón. Era más alta que el resto y tenía tono de madera oscura. No había luces. Ni en ésa, ni en ninguna de las casas. Era como si no viviera nadie allí.

La casa número 2 era similar a la 1, pero era más bajita y su color era morado muy oscuro, claramente el color favorito de la Alto Mando. Una luz azulada muy débil fue dejándose ver conforme Liza se acercaba a la puerta. Llamó al timbre, con una mala sensación en el cuerpo. Nadie contestó.

—¿Hola? ¿Anís? ¡Soy Liza!

Nadie respondió. Se llevó la mano a una de sus pokéballs, para darse seguridad, y porque pensaba entrar a la fuerza, pero finalmente se fijó en que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo. Su instinto la llamaba a salir por patas, pero, tonta de ella, como en todas las pelis de terror malas, decidió entrar.

Dio unos pasos por el vestíbulo, siguiendo esa luz que ya más bien parecía de un Litwick. De hecho, le encontró durmiendo nada más girar a la derecha. Allí, había la entrada al comedor, y simplemente entró.

—¿Qu-qué es esto? —susurró, asustada. Las paredes, el suelo, los muebles, estaban todos cubiertos de plástico, como si alguien fuera a pintar… o peor.

—Por fin has llegado —dijo una voz masculina. Liza se giró de un salto y vio a un hombre con una mascarilla en la boca y un gorro en el pelo. Se le pasó el miedo de golpe, por el ridículo que hacía, pero le volvió cuando vio que tenía un cuchillo en la mano. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en huir—. ¿A dónde vas?

Liza no respondió, solamente seguía corriendo por habitaciones oscuras, intentando despertar a los Litwick que se encontraban allí. Uno de ellos se rio de ella y siguió durmiendo.

—¡Te tengo! —susurró a Liza en la oreja, cuando por fin la atrapó en una de esas habitaciones oscuras—. Me quedaré esto… —dijo, cogiendo el cinto de pokéballs de Liza.

—¡Suéltame, asesino de mierda!

—Eh, eh, eh —replicó el hombre enmascarado, relajando un poco el duro abrazo—. ¿Cómo que asesino?

—¿N-no lo eres?

—¿Solamente porque llevo un cuchillo y estoy enmascarado? Es mucho presuponer. ¿No podría estar cortando cebollas? Joder, niña, es como si llamases puta a una chica que va algo ligera de ropa.

—L-lo siento, yo… es que…

—No, no, ¿sabes qué? Vete a tomar por culo, las suposiciones hacen mucho daño. —Y se giró, indignado.

—No es mi culpa, yo…

Entonces el hombre le pegó un golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura y Liza cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

—Pues ahora te torturaré, jódete niñata. Ostia, es que cómo jode que vayan diciendo esas cosas por ahí sin pruebas, te arruina la vida. —Y empezó a arrastrarla por la casa.

* * *

Liza no se dio cuenta de nada. Despertó de repente en la oscuridad, asustada.

—¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!

Como si fuera tan fácil. A saber qué había hecho ese degenerado con ella. Se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a una silla y algo muy molesto le mantenía los ojos abiertos, aunque no viera nada.

—¡Por favor! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Socorro!

—Aah, qué pesada, ¿qué no ves que es inútil? —La voz del hombre sonaba por un altavoz—. No te oirá nadie. Y, por imbécil, ahora vas a ser torturada.

Entonces una pantalla enorme se encendió delante de ella, en blanco. Liza sintió arder sus ojos y vio montones de instrumentos mecánicos, posiblemente de tortura, tirados a su alrededor. También vio que eran unas pinzas lo que obligaban a la chica a seguir mirando adelante.

El terror fue en aumento cuando empezó a ver imágenes llenas de sangre, dibujos violentos.

—Aah, pero esto no solamente se queda en la fantasía. Esto ha pasado de verdad. Lo he presenciado —iba describiendo el secuestrador.

Las imágenes se convirtieron en fotografías reales, donde aparecían chicas y chicos de su edad degollados, sus ojos rojos de la sangre, con cortes por todo el cuerpo, desnudos, y cada vez iba a peor, desmembramiento, órganos vitales esparcidos por el suelo…

—¡Por Arceus, para! ¡PARA!

El secuestrador se reía de sus súplicas y las imágenes se seguían sucediendo sin parar, cada vez más truculentas, torsos sin extremidades, gente teniendo sexo con ellos, incluso con Pokémon, hasta que…

—¡Oh, Dios, ¿qué es eso?! ¡Qué asquerosidad!

Era una imagen de un chico con una gorra teniendo sexo con su Pikachu, y ambos parecían sangrar por sus partes.

—Ah, eso, fue un pasatiempo, a mi última víctima le aterrorizó ver al chico que le gustaba teniendo sexo con su Pokémon.

—Agh, joder, habías conseguido asustarme, pero esto no me lo puedo tomar en serio, qué asco, por dios.

—Pensaba que contigo también funcionaría…

—¿Qué clase de idiota se asustaría con esto? Ni siquiera están moribundos, ¡parece que lo hacen a gusto y todo!

—Esa tal Serena estaba realmente obsesionada, por eso pensé en torturarla así…

—Agh, pero tío, yo no soy ella, joder, esa tía estaba desesperada por tirarse al chico este. ¡Joder! ¿Quién presupone ahora? Creo que ya no me vas a asustar, después de esto. —Y empezó a reírse y todo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa chica probablemente estaría muerta también.

—¡No, no, sigamos, sigamos…!

Pero Liza ya no gritaba ni se revolvía, solamente se quejaba de la asquerosidad que no se quitaba de la cabeza, y las imágenes ya no tenían efecto en ella.

—Si vas a hacerme lo que sea, que sea pronto, quiero quitarme esa barbaridad de la cabeza —seguía quejándose Liza, más bien aburrida.

—Aah… está bien. Mira que me jodes la vida.

—Te aguantas, no haber sido un depravado cazadepravadas.

Ésa se la ganó a pulso. El secuestrador apareció por su espalda y le volvió a dejar inconsciente de un golpe.

—La verdad es que esa Serena sí que estaba mal de la cabeza, no como yo.

Y se la llevó de allí a rastras, con el pensamiento turbio de dejarla hecha un cristo en casa de Anís.

* * *

 

Una vez más, Liza se despertó con la cabeza como un bombo. Esta vez estaba siendo cargada a pulso por la calle de la residencia Teselia. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias? ¿Qué estaban ciegos o qué? Probó de gritar, pero su secuestrador había sido mínimamente listo y le había puesto cinta adhesiva en la boca.

—Ea, ea, cuando lleguemos te la quito —dijo éste, molesto por los gritos ahogados y los intentos de la chica de zafarse de él.

Seguía atada de pies y manos. Casi cargaban de ella como un saco de patatas. Le costó recordar de dónde venían, y tuvo enormes ganas de echarse una mano a la cabeza, para ver si sangraba o no su golpe.

El secuestrador entró en casa de Anís de nuevo como si fuera la suya. Cerró la puerta, casi dando un golpe en la cara de la chica, y luego dejó a Liza en el suelo. Le quitó las ataduras de los pies y le quitó la cinta adhesiva de la boca. Liza se puso obviamente a gritar, pero al secuestrador lo único que le causaba era dolor de cabeza.

—Anda, vamos.

—¡Quítame las zarpas de encima, pokefílico!

—¡Que no soy pokefílico, pesada!

Liza se vio obligada a entrar a empujones de nuevo a la sala cubierta de plástico. El mismo Litwick iluminaba un rincón del cuarto, y el muy sordo seguía dormido, sonriendo. Ella seguía esforzándose por llamarle la atención, pero se calló cuando chocó con algo en el suelo, como si fuera la pata de una mesa rota. Su secuestrador quedó a su lado, casi sin darse cuenta de que la chica se había detenido.

—¿Qué haces, porqué…?

Entonces una luz cálida se encendió, en el techo. Un Chandelure se balanceaba contento, haciendo chirriar sus extremidades, provocando también que sus llamas cambiaran entre azules y naranjas de vez en cuando. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

Pero no fue eso en lo que se fijaron secuestrador y secuestrada. En lo que se fijaron fue en la horrorosa cantidad de sangre que había desparramada por el suelo, las paredes, los muebles, todos ellos cubiertos por el plástico, pero igualmente asqueroso. Partes del que parecía el cuerpo de Aza, del Alto Mando, estaban dispersas por toda la estancia, con heridas, tajos, agujeros, señales de haber sido arrastrado (con toda la sangre), órganos internos sueltos y sin manera de encontrar su cabeza. Liza gritó con todas sus ganas, intentando huir del sitio, pero se encontró que el secuestrador gritaba con ella y se había abrazado a ella del susto.

—¡¡AAAAAH!! ¡¡¿Pero por qué gritas, desgraciado?!! ¡¡Si has sido tú!!

—¡¡UAAAAAH!! ¡¡Ya te dije que era mucho suponer, imbécil, no soy ningún asesino!!

Cuando se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que soltarse para recuperar el aire, Liza giró la cabeza para evitar ver la sangrienta escena y le preguntó a su secuestrador, enfadada:

—¿Entonces para qué rayos me secuestras y me torturas? ¿Estás peor de la cabeza de lo que pensaba?

—¡Yo solo aterrorizo y humillo a los aspirantes a la liga, nada más! ¡Pongo por todas partes sus caras de terror y luego los suelto desnudos y cuelgo las fotos en redes sociales!

—¡Eres un pervertido en todos los sentidos, so cabrón desgraciado! —Y empezó a darle golpes como podía, con sus manos atadas y con las piernas. Cuando volvió a quedarse sin aire y había conseguido hacer retroceder al secuestrador hasta el centro de la estancia, lo pensó—: Entonces, ¿quién coño ha hecho esta barbaridad?

—He sido yo —dijo una voz femenina, muy tranquila.

—¡¿Quién habla?!

El Litwick de la esquina intensificó su llama y reveló a una mujer de pelo y ropa oscura, con un visible escote, medio cubierto por un adorno enorme.

—¡Anís! —exclamó Liza.

—Aah, ya pensaba que no vendrías. —Aunque no miró a ninguno de los dos en particular, cuando se levantó. Se fue acercando a Liza—. Es una pena lo que te ha hecho este malnacido, con lo guapa que eres…

Sacó una pluma sin tinta y rasgó la ropa de Liza por el medio, haciéndole enseñar todo el canalillo de su pecho.

—¡E-eres una asesina! ¡No me toques!

—Ah, pero no puedes huir, ¿verdad? Me lo voy a pasar en grande…

—¡Yo me largo! ¡Sólo quería bajarle los humos a esta cría, esto es demasiado! —renegó el otro, intentando escapar.

—¡Chandelure! —llamó Anís. El Pokémon bloqueó la salida que el secuestrador quería usar y le detuvo con sus metálicos brazos—. Nadie va a ninguna parte.

El secuestrador volvió a gritar, pues vio encima de Chandelure la cabeza decapitada, sin ojos y sin lengua de Aza. El Pokémon se rio de él y acto seguido hizo que el pobre humano cayera como un plomo al suelo, probablemente con Hipnosis.

—¡Lo tenemos! —exclamó Anís, en un tono completamente distinto.

—¿Qué?

Toda la estancia se iluminó con luz normal, opacada por el plástico, y un montón de sirenas de policía resonaron por todas partes y montones de policías entraron por cada abertura posible de la casa. Algo exagerado. Anís señaló al secuestrador y se lo llevaron.

—¿Qu-qué es todo esto?

—Una treta para detener a ese depravado. —Su cara era alegre, sonriente, nada terrorífica como lo era segundos atrás, incluso parecía compadecerse de Liza—. Lo siento, te he usado como cebo.

— … ¿Qué? —no dejaba de repetir, perpleja. Consiguió articular más palabras—. ¿Me habéis hecho pasar por todo esto? ¿En serio?

—No llegamos a tiempo antes de que se te llevara, fue tremendamente rápido y silencioso. Te podríamos haber ahorrado el trauma, lo siento. Pero sabíamos que le encanta volver al sitio donde secuestra sus víctimas, y decidí cargarle literalmente un muerto. ¡Ah, por cierto! Prueba.

Anís le metió un dedo ensangrentado en la boca malhumorada de Liza, y se convirtió en sorpresa.

—¡Ketchup!

—Un clásico —dijo la Alto Mando, sonriendo—. Todo es atrezzo, Aza es un fanático del terror, me ha prestado uno de sus dobles de silicona.

—Dios, me ha asustado de verdad —dijo Liza, pinchando uno de los brazos con su índice derecho. No tenía el tacto de piel humana, realmente—. Es muy realista.

—Siento que nuestra cita haya sido una mentira. Necesitas un café, vamos, te lo voy a compensar con una de verdad.

Y ambas salieron de la casa, Anís cogiendo por la cintura a Liza, mientras el resto de policías se encargaban de arreglar ese desastre que habían preparado en casa de la Alto Mando.

* * *

—¡Yyyyy fin!

Anís cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos y que había leído en voz alta para su aspirante favorita a Maestro Pokémon. Liza estaba tumbada a su lado, sonriendo.

—Oh, vamos, no me has recreado nada bien, no soy tan miedosa —se burló ella.

—Ni yo tampoco soy tan así dominante y sensual, ¡pero vamos, es ficción!

—Lo único de verdad que tiene ese libro es la paliza que me diste la primera vez que me enfrenté a ti. Y tu sonrisa.

Anís se rio de forma nerviosa e hizo como se ocultaba detrás del libro que acababa de leer, y luego se lo dio a Liza, dejando de fingir timidez.

—Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Ha sido genial, gracias.

Liza le sonrió con todas sus ganas y su energía y se acercó a la friki de su novia para darle un beso de agradecimiento. No tuvo suficiente, soltó su regalo, obligó a Anís a desprenderse de su pluma y la acorraló contra una de las librerías, sentándose en su regalo.

—Ahora serás tú la que no pueda huir.

—¿Ah sí? A ver cómo lo consigues —le replicó ella mordazmente, sonriendo como si fueran a hacer una travesura.

Las luces de los Litwick se apagaron oportunamente y la biblioteca quedó en silencio y a oscuras, a parte del sonido de labios chocando.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y, si gustáis, podéis visitar Mundo Yuri (primera opción buscando ese nombre en google) El reto de Mundo Yuri finaliza el lunes 27 de Noviembre a última hora.


End file.
